Influenza virus has caused three recorded pandemics. The 1918 influenza pandemic, also known as Spanish influenza, caused at least 675,000 deaths in the U.S. alone and up to 50 million deaths worldwide (1, 34). The 1957 influenza pandemic caused at least 70,000 deaths in U.S. and 1-2 million deaths worldwide (2, WHO). The 1968 influenza pandemic caused about 34,000 deaths in U.S. and 700,000 deaths worldwide (2, WHO). Since 2003, there were 411 human cases and 256 deaths of avian influenza from 15 countries (WHO). The estimated mortality is more than 60%, making the highly pathogenic H5N1 avian influenza virus a potential candidate for the next influenza pandemic. The economic consequences of such a pandemic due to morbidity and health care delivery would be staggering.
The annual economic burden of influenza epidemics is also enormous. During a typical year in the United States, 30,000 to 50,000 persons die as a result of influenza virus infection, and the global death toll is about 20 to 30 times higher than the toll in this country (26). Based on the 2003 US population, annual influenza epidemics result in an average of 610,660 life-years lost, 3.1 million hospitalized days, and 31.4 million outpatient visits with the total direct medical costs averaging up to $10.4 billion annually. Projected lost earnings due to illness and loss of life amounted to $16.3 billion annually. The total economic burden of annual influenza epidemics using projected statistical life values amounted to $87.1 billion (20). The aforementioned socio-economic factors make influenza one of the critical infectious agents and hence a vaccine to prevent the resulting pandemics is highly warranted.
The three-recorded pandemics and most yearly global outbreaks of influenza are caused by influenza A virus (3, 13, 31, 32, 35). The virus belongs to the family Orthomyxoviridae, and contains a segmented negative-strand RNA genome. Influenza viral RNAs (vRNAs) associate with influenza RNA polymerase complex (PBI, PB2, PA), and nucleoprotein (NP) to make up a set of ribonucleoproteins (RNPs) (14, 21, 25). RNPs are both critical and essential constituents that mediate transcription or replication of vRNA. RNP can be reconstituted in vitro by incubating purified influenza polymerase and nucleoprotein with vRNA transcribed from template DNA (17). The reconstituted RNP has catalytic properties very similar to those of native viral RNP complexes. In the presence of influenza helper virus the recombinant RNP can be amplified and packaged into virus particles in a eukaryotic host cell, a process commonly known as RNP transfection (17) that also enables site-directed mutagenesis of any single component of the influenza virus genome (8). However, the need to select recombinant virus from the mixture of helper viruses and low viral yield demand more sophisticated approaches for the construction of recombinant influenza virus for the production of vaccines that need to be modified annually.
Effort to construct recombinant influenza virus using modern genetic tools for potential application in vaccines has escalated since the early 1990's. The primary objective is to generate influenza virus from plasmid constructs that can be transfected into a broad range of host cells to provide high viral yields with minimum selection from helper virus. In vivo synthesis of vRNA-like molecules was introduced by using RNA polymerase I (Pol I) dependent transcription of viral RNA (24, 37). In a typical plasmid construct, influenza cDNA is inserted precisely between the murine Pol I promoter and terminator sequences. Upon transfection, vRNA synthesized in the cells is bound by influenza polymerase and nucleoprotein that are provided by helper viruses. However, one major disadvantage in this technique is the cumbersome process of selecting recombinant influenza from the mixture containing the helper viruses. By combining intracellular synthesis of vRNAs and proteins, two reverse genetics systems free of helper virus were established by co-transfection of 12-17 plasmids (9, 23). Both systems utilize eight plasmids to encode vRNAs and four plasmids to encode three viral polymerase subunits and a nucleoprotein. The addition of plasmids expressing the remaining viral structural proteins led to a substantial increase in virus production. Thus, limiting the number of plasmid constructs to generate influenza virus still remained a challenge.
The “ambisense” approach that utilizes two promoters on a bidirectional transcription vector is the first major breakthrough to reduce the number of plasmids required for virus generation (11). In this approach, a Pol I promoter drives the synthesis of vRNA from a cDNA template, whereas, RNA polymerase II (Pol II) promoter drives the synthesis of mRNA from the same template in the opposite direction. A system with eight plasmids (i.e., an eight-plasmid system) was developed using the dual promoter technique, which successfully recovered influenza virus from Vero cells (11). A unidirectional Pol I-Pol II transcription system was also reported, however, it suffers from lower viral yield (11). A much-improved method is the generation of influenza virus using a three-plasmid based reverse genetics system (22). Here, one plasmid carries eight Pol I promoter-driven vRNA transcribing cassettes, another plasmid encodes the three viral polymerase subunits and the third plasmid encodes the nucleoprotein. This three-plasmid system, although arduous to construct, yields higher titers of influenza virus than any of the earlier approaches (22). Use of this technique to generate seed for influenza vaccine would thus require two plasmids individually providing HA and NA from epidemic virus, and three plasmid constructs together to provide the remaining components, making it a “2+3” approach.
Vaccines are necessary to prevent influenza outbreaks. To date, the inactivated and attenuated influenza vaccines commercially available for humans are administered either by injection or by nasal-spray. Influenza vaccine seeds are generated by DNA constructs based on reverse genetics system using the “2+6” strategy, where the HA and NA segments are taken from the circulating strain of influenza virus and the remaining 6 structural segments are taken from either the high productive strain PR8 (A/PR/8/34) or the cold-adapted strain (e.g. A/AA/6/60) (4, 10, 12). The current technology in making influenza vaccines relies on using embryonated eggs, which is time-consuming (takes up to four months), has low viral yield and is a cumbersome procedure.
Use of bacterial species to deliver plasmid DNA encoding viral components in the target host cell is an economical and less cumbersome approach to develop vaccines against influenza virus. However, the challenge would be to minimize the number of plasmid constructs so that it would be much easier to ensure the down stream processes involved in virus generation in a eukaryotic host cell.
The above-mentioned factors present a strong need for a single plasmid system for generating influenza virus to develop an inexpensive, ease of manufacture, quickly modifiable and needle-free influenza vaccine. The present invention addresses the design of a single expression vector for generation of virus, and a bacterial carrier based virus generation system, which could be used to develop vaccines against corresponding viral diseases.